Frost Bite Continuation
by The blood of the night rose
Summary: Rose realizes she loves Mason. Mason dies. Dimitri knows she still loves him, but worries Rose wont stay with him. Lissa is jealous of the love between Rose and Dimitri so she uses compulsion on Dimitri to make him sleep with her. Christian becomes upset.
1. Gone

_**I don't own Vampire Academy. It belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead!**_

_**summary: What would happen if Rose realized she was in love with Mason? How would she handle it when he died? What if a distraught Dimitri doesn't know what to do to help his Roza and Lissa is there to comfort him in all the wrong ways? What about Christian. How will he handle this?**_

* * *

_''Mason I love you.'' I whispered as the two strigoi circled us. He looked at me shocked. I gave him a small smile. He had the biggest small on his face. The strigoi watched us amused._

''Rose you have no idea how long I have wanted to hear you say that. I love you too.'' He whispered. We looked towards the door as we heard a clearing of a throat. There were 12 guardians there. They could definitely handle these strigoi. My mother, Stan, Alberta, and Dimitri were there I noticed. Just as they began to step into the room and kick some strigoi ass the strigoi grabbed me and Mason. The man Isah grabbed Mason, and the woman Charlotte grabbed me.

''If you take one step into this room we kill them both.'' Isah said in a deadly calm voice. We struggled to get away from them, but their grips only increased. Everyone in the room froze, and then the srigoi began laughing.

''These tow incompetent novices are actually worth something to you'' Isah said with a harsh laugh. I could hear the guardians fighting about something but I was too focused on Mason. At the same time we twisted our bodies to face the strigoi; they were not expecting it because they were distracted by the confused guardians. Mason spit in Isah's face and I stomped on Charlotte's foot. The guardians looked over at us amazed at the courage we had to keep fighting.

Charlotte screamed in rage, and threw me against the wall. The guardians looked at me with worry. I felt a liquid coming from the back of my head. I reached behind my head with my hand then brought it back around. Yes it was blood. I glanced up at Charlotte and saw her with a hungry look on her face. She was staying away from me trying not to get distracted by the blood.

Isah was yelling at her from across the room ''Don't kill her! We need her! Imagine the potential she has! She would make a wonderful addition to the army! She could get us to the Dragomir princess! Don't kill her!'' He screamed. Mason was still attacking him and Isah seemed to be getting annoyed. Meanwhile I was still on the floor with Charlotte trying to grab me and drink from me.

''I have had enough of you boy!''Isah said in a cold voice to Mason. He reached out and snapped Mason's neck. He dropped to the ground and I watched as the light went out of his eyes. Then Isah turned to face me.

''No!'' I screamed as he died. My heart felt as if it was ripped from my chest. I was pissed all I could feel was hatred. I jumped to my feet ignoring the blood thirsty strigoi behind me and leaped at Isah. He wasn't expecting this and he stumbled. I continued punching and hitting anywhere I could. He pushed me away though it looked like it took effort on his part.

''Kitten has claws.'' He said with a cold smile.

''Fuck you!' I screamed at him in a rage. I threw myself at him and caught him off guard. Charlotte had been standing off to the side watching us fight.

''Isah!'' she yelled because he had fell back into the sun. He hissed in pain and his arm was singed but besides that he seemed fine. Charlotte ran to him and inspected the wound. I glanced around looking for a weapon, anything that could help me. I saw an old Japanese sword above the fireplace. Quickly I walked to it and grabbed it. I turned around and saw Isah and Charlotte watching me with interest.

''What do you plan on doing with that little one.'' Isah said with humor. It hadnt been sharpened in years, but I was goint to hurt him somehow. He stepped back and charlotte walked towards me. I punched her in the face, and shoved the sword into her chest as she advanced on me. She cried out in pain. Then she fell to the floor, the sword wouldnt kill her, and I knew this so I grabbed her and dragged her towards the sun. I threw her at an unatural angle and she burst into flames as she landed on the floor in front of the window. I was glad she was a fairly new strigoi unlike Isah because this caused her to be more vulnerable to the sun.

''Please make it stop!'' She screamed. I ignored her and turned to face Isah who was watching me with awe. The guardians stared at me as if they couldnt believe what they watched me just do. I was confused on why they were still just standing there instead of helping. I didnt care though I wanted the satisfaction of killing these heartless monsters. Isah laughed at me and the fierce look I was giving him.

''You may have killed my lackee, but you are not going to harm me. I am far older and more experinced than you can even imagine.'' He said with complete trust in his abilities. Then with his speed he was standing in front of me in mere seconds. He reached up with his hand and stroked my face. I gripped the sword even harder then pulled back and swung it forward with all my strength. He screamed, then looked at me in disbelief. i was confused as to why he was looking at me like that. Then I saw what his neck now looked like and there was a deep wound from my hit with the sword.

''Oh my.'' i heard many guardians whisper. Again i began swinging with the sword. Isah frantically tried to dodge my attacks but he couldnt. After some time of me hacking at his neck his head fell off. He screamed in rage, and I watched as the life went from his eyes. The guardians then came into the room.

''Are you alright. How did you do that. good job.'' I heard all these things from the guardians but i ignored everyone and pushed past the people surronding me. I began crying as i walked towards Mason's body. I dropped to the ground besides him. Everyone looked uncomfortable with me crying because I usually kept my feelings in check and nobody besides those closest to me had ever seen me break down.

''I am so sorry I couldnt save you Mase.'' I whispered just before everything went black.

* * *

**_this is my first story so be honest but nice if you don't like it. Sorry for any mistakes. I didn't know the names of the strigoi i forgot them so if their wrong sorry. Anyways Review please. Id love to hear your thoughts on the story so far. If you have any suggestions for it tell me your ideas and I will give you credit if i use your idea. Sorry it was so short. I will try to make longer Chapters in the future. Im done wasting your time now. Byes. :) Love Cammie_**


	2. Love

When I woke up my head was pounding and my body was on fire. I didnt remember ever being in this much pain. As of now I am so confused because I cant remember anything. The last thing i can really remember is me, Christian, Mia, Eddie, and Mason being captured by the strigoi. As I was thinking I noticed Lissa sitting besdie me holding my hand. She had tears in her eyes and I instantly wanted to know what had her upset.

''Hey. Whats wrong.'' I said softly. She looked up at me with sorrow in her eyes. I was confused over why she was upset.

''Rose.'' She cried as she threw her arms around my neck. Her whole body began shaking with sobs and I patted her back and told her everything was going to be ok. Just then my mother, Christian, Alberta, and Dimitri walked into the room.

''Give her some space Princess. Her body still needs to recover.'' Alberta said. Recover from what I thought. Im so confused.

''Whats going on. What happened.'' I asked. Everyone seemed reluctant to answer. It couldnt be that bad could it. I began to get angry when no one answered.

''She doesnt remember.'' My mother turned to the doctor as she walked into the room. ''Why doesnt she remember.'' She asked. The doctor asked my mother to step out of the room so they could talk.

''No! You will speak in here. This is about me. So I want to know.'' I said in a pissed off voice. My mother, and the doctor agreed to let me know.

''Well you have been through a lot, so this may be your bodies way of protecting itself. While you heal. You cant remember because your mind may not have been able to handle what happened.'' the doctor said.

''What did happen though.'' I asked hesitantly. Everyone glanced at eachother and no one looked willing to tell me what happened. Christian cleared his throat and i knew that was his way of volunteering to tell me. I nodded at him as a way to say go ahead.

''Do you remember gettinag captured by the strigoi.'' He asked. I nodded my head. ''Ok then. Well after we were captured, you as always were being a smart mouth to the strigoi and they were getting mad. That was just a distraction though so they wouldnt realize it when I burned the ropes they had on you so you could get out. Then when we had all gotten out and taken down the guards we started trying to find our way out of the house. You told Mason to take me, Eddie, and Mia and get us out when the two strigoi showed up. After Mason got us almost all the way out he heard you scream. So he went back for you and told us to keep going. You guys fought the strigoi but the man, killed Mason. You went into a rage and killed Isah and the woman Charlotte. Then you collapsed.'' he said with sympathy in his eyes.

I was shocked when he got up and came towards me to give me a hug. At first I hadnt realized it but I am crying. He is dead,I thought sadly. How could this happen! Christian held me while I cried, I dont know how long it was but it seemed like forever. Finally I stopped crying.

''Thanks Sparky.'' I said softly. He kissed me on the cheek.

''Anytime you physco.'' He said with a smirk. Lissa was smiling because we were getting along. Alberta and my mother looked relieved I was not breaking down. Dimitri looked upset. He hadnt said anything yet, he seemed mad or something. I will have to talk to him. Lissa and Christian soon left. My mother said she had to go to see Stan, and Alberta had to patrol, so Dimitri was asked to stay with me for awhile to make sure I was ok.

''Dmitri. Are you okay. Whats wrong.'' I asked as soon as they all were out the door. He had a tear running down his cheek. Oh my god, I thought while panicking. I have never seen him cry.

''What do you think is wrong!'' He yelled. ''Your in love with Mason! But Roza I love you! I need you! I dont know how I can be with you when Your in love with him!'' He yelled at me. I was in tears but so was he.

''i do love him, but I also love you.'' I whispered. He gave me one last heartbroken look then fled the room. What have I done.


	3. Authors note sorry guys

_Hey guys, Im sorry_

_I recently found out that my uncle Corey killed himself. He shot himself so im sorry if i dont update for awhile. Im so sorry guys._

_please forgive me but I just I cant do it. He is gone. Im sorry. Ill try but I doubt I'll update soon._


	4. another authors note

Hey people,  
i am working on the next chapter to this story because a special person named Judith (A.K.A jaceandclearyforever) has given me my inspiration back. My other amazing people who have reviewed also helped me very much. Thank you all for being so understanding and supportive. I know what your thinking... your like you only have 8 reviews right now, how can you have been helped from so little. Well that is because those reviews although i dont have 1000 as some people do they still meant so much too me, so thanks so much for reviewing. i am feeling much better, i am still in pain over my uncles death, but i accept it now. Also for those people who hate author notes i am sorry, but i felt I owed an apology for not updating. Another thing i am not trying to sound like a bitch, but in some stories where people have put on hold for now because of family issues some reviews were left i noticed and people said some disrespectful things such as ''bitch shut up, about your damn problems and get on with the story'', and other things like ''everyone has problems get over them'' people handle things differently! Some people need more time to handle death and things like that. i am thankful that i have not recieved any reviews like those so far, so thank you, and i am asking if you have thoughts like these over my issues i was dealing with well please do not say those sorts of things. Also if you do i will post a author note dedicated to those disrespectful people, so do not say those things to me or anyone because if i see them after this i will leave authors notes about these people, even if they are not about my stories. i do not like when people disrespect others. Constructive critizsm is fine, but no uncalled for rudeness! Also to all the people who have those type of hateful reviews I am sorry about that and everyone handles thigns in their own way and at their own pace. When I finally accepted that my uncle was dead, I was standing in the kitchen over the sink with a knife in my hand all alone. many times throughout my life i have felt worthless and alone. This time was different though, i felt like everyone was leaving me because just lasy year my grandmother died then 3 months later my grandfather died, i have gone through many losses in my life, but when my uncle killed himself, it all came rushing back too me. i thought of everyone i had lost, and everyone who i believed hated me or didnt even care. I believed there was no one left who truly cared and loved me. I have been so close killing myself before, but I never actually died, but when my uncle killed himself a huge part of my heart shattered. i didnt know why he had to leave me, so as i stood there alone with the tears on my cheeks, i thought of everyone I lost. I prayed to god that i would go to heaven with my family, because i know they didnt go to hell! Then as i prayed i felt as if my uncle Corey was with me. The knife was an inch away from my wrist, but then i didnt want to kill myself as much as i did before. i still felt this pain in my heart and i missed him and everyone else I lost, but i felt relief. i knew in that moment it was Corey he truly was with god and watching over me, because as I prayed for everyone i have ever loved as I planned to take my life, Corey and god showed me that i was loved. i felt like althoguh I was in pain and missed all my those people i lost, things would somehow be ok. I dropped the knife and I sat on the floor and stared at the wall for an hour. As I sat there i began speaking to Corey as if he was right there. I told him I was sorry for not getting a chance to really know him, and that I wished I had more time with him. Even more relief flowed through me. Now i know that im not alone. Sometimes i still have those depressing thoughts, but i hold on to life, and Im not letting go. The wonderful reviews helped me. Everyone was sweet and nice, thanks so much guys. I love you all. Also even if you dont believe in god. i do and Im proud of it, so god bless you all. Also i did not tell you this for your pity. And do not call me a whiny bitch over me explaining this to you. Also I realize i swear and in the future may have things involving sex in my stories, but i do believe in god. i am not the perfect girl, or Christian, but i do believe and have the truth in my heart. So thank you if you actually read this all, and be expecting a new chapter in the story soon. I love you guys. Your wonderful!  
XOXO, Cammie


	5. Lissa and Dimitri

_Hey everyone,_  
_I have finally added another chapter! I am sorry for the wait. i sometimes take longer than expected because I do not know exactly what i am going to do with this story, so if you have ideas or suggestions for the story, feel free to tell me them. You will get full credit for the ideas. Please review, I hope you like it!_  
_P.S. I dont own Vampire Academy, it belongs to Richelle Mead_

* * *

I waited, and waited, and waited, but he never came. For days every time I heard the door open i would look up hoping it was him. Every time it was someone else though. Those who visited me most often were Christian, Lissa, Mia, and my mother. Christian and Mia helped a lot, whenever they were here they would let me talk about my feelings and cry it all out. my mom seemed genuinely worried about me for once. our realationship was better now then it had ever been. usually Lissa would always be there for me and I could always trust her, but lately things were weird between us. Through the bond i felt a lot of anger, sadness, resentment, deceit, and jealousy. I tried talking to her about it, but she just said I wouldnt understand and ran out. Lissa is coming to visit me again today, i am afraid of how today will go. just then Lissa walked into the room.

"Hey Lissa." I said, and gave her a small smile. She didnt smile back, or do anything actually. Her face was void of emotion. She looked to the ground then at me, then cast her eyes downward again.

"Why didnt you tell me. How could you keep something like this from me. Where you ever going to tell me." She yelled. My eyes widened as i felt hate through the bond.

"Lissa! What are you talking about." I yelled right back at her. She looked up at me. Then she took a few steps forward and looked me in the eyes. What she did next shocked the hell out of me. She slapped me! Across the face. There was a dull stinging and I gritted my teeth as I tried not to hit her back. _**She is a moroi! you cant hit her**_,I repeated over and over in my head.

"Dimitri!" She cried. What how did she know about that. She must have saw the question in my eyes, because next she said.

"I heard Alberta, Kirova, Dimitri, Stan, and your mother talking about it. Dimitri had not told them though. They said they noticed when he saw that you were hurt, because of how worried he was. Also they heard him talking to himself about damn Mason stealing his Roza's heart!" She had tears in her eyes. I almost felt bad for her. Then I thought of her slapping me. Her eyes hardened and her tears stopped. She straightened up, and said "Rose me and you are no longer friends. i have no idea how you could do that too me." WHat the hell is she talking about! Then i realized i should ask her so i grabbed her arm as she turned to go.

"What the hell are you talking about! What did I do to you! You're the one who just slapped me!" I screamed at her. i was shaking with rage.

"You took Dimitri! You knew how i felt about him!" SHe said with hate filling her eyes and voice. Since when did she love Dimitri I thought confused. "You took him! THen you broke his heart! I will never have my chance with him now! it's all your fault!" She screamed at me again. Why is no one stiopping her!

"What about Christian! I thought you loved him! You guys are great together! i love Dimitri! He loves me and nothing will change that!" As I spoke those last words she gave an evil laugh and turned and fled the room, but as she ran I heard her say we will see Rose. I tried to slip inside her head, but she was blocking me. When did she learn that!

Suddenly I could see through Lissa's eyes, just as i had wanted moments before, but if I had known what I would see, I would never have tried getting into her head. Tears welled up in my eyes as she kissed him. As he ran his hands all over her body. I frantically tried to get out of her mind, but she was keeping me there. Lissa was stronger and different. i would never have expected her too take the one thing that mattered the most, and use it against me.

She had done it though. Dimitri was with her, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! :) If you did please review! I would love to hear your thoughts. If you do not like this story, or something I have done with it, tell me, I would like to hear about the bad things with this story so I can improve. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I love you guys, and remember if there is any suggestions for the story, then tell me! I will try to update soon. _  
_Byesssss my lovelies! :P_


	6. Selfish bitch

_I dont own Vampire Academy. If you have suggestions for the story tell me. Oh i will need help in the future with sex scenes so if there are any things you could do to help tell me please. Review everyone. The reviews are greatly arrpeciated. _

* * *

Get out! Get out! I screamed at myself, as I tried desprately to get out of Lissa's head. It was too late though, because Lissa was aware of me being inside her head and trying to get out, she was rushing things with her and Dimitri, trying to prove that he didnt love me.

_ (SEX SCENE! SORRY IF IT IS NO GOOD!)_

Lissa reached her hand down and grasped Dimitri's bulging erection through his pants. Dimitri moaned as she rubbed her hand up and down. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her body closer. He grinded himself into her. She moaned and arched her back.

''Please!'' She moaned, as she pulled her shirt off. Dimitri looked into her eyes, nodded his head then began pulling her pants off. He got off her and stood up he pulled his shirt off to show his finely chiseled chest. Then he pulled his pants down and we found out that he had gone commando.

Dimitri leaned towards where Lissa was laying in the middle of the bed, and pulled her panties off with his teeth. While Dimitri did this, Lissa took her bra off. His eyes swept over her body.

''Beautiful.'' he murmered just before he moved down and pressed his face into her wet pussy. he pushed his tongue deep inside her, and she soon began writhing beneath him.

''Oh...yes..yes...oh god...'' She cried. Dimtri sped up his movements of his tongue, and Lissa soon came.

''Dimitri!'' She screamed. dimitri made a moaning noise as she began grinding against him again. Dimtri moved up her body and lined himself up with her entrance. He looked into her eyes as he pushed inside.

"So wet, so tight.'' He moaned. Dimitri slowly began moving as she adjusted to his size. She began bucking her hips, and he sped up his movements.

"Mmmm Dimitri. Faster, harder." She panted. Dimitri began thrusting in and out of her at an insane speed, but they were both wanting more. They were both close, and when Lissa tilted her body, so Dimitri could push into her at a different angle, they both came.

_(SEX SCENE DOWN! SORRY IM NOT GOOD AT THESE THINGS!)_

See Rose! I told you he loved me as i love him. He doesnt love you and never will, she thought to me. Suddenly I was out of Lissa's head again, I saw Christian, my mother, Alberta, Stan, and Mia standing around my bed looking worried. I turned to Christian and burst into tears.

"Your slutty girlfriend cant keep her legs close for five fucking minutes." I screamed at him. His eyes widened and I saw hurt, pain, and anger flash through his eyes.

"Rose no. She wouldnt." He whispered. I looked at him with pity. everyone around us seemed confused. Why were they so damn stupid! It wasnt that hard to figure out what was going on.

"Christian im sorry, but i saw it! I couldnt get out! Lissa learned how to keep me inside her mind, and send me thoughts! She forced me to stay inside her head! While she..." My sentence trailed off, as my tears intensified.

" Rose! Who! Who was she with!" he asked in an alarmed voice.

" Who do you think! She wanted to hurt me, so she used him! It was Dimitri!" I said with hatred in my voice. That may have seemed harsh, but i really did hate Lissa.

"Oh Rosie. Im so sorry." he whispered as he moved forward to hug me, as we both cried.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Rosie!" I said with a small smile. He kissed my cheek, and stood up pulling me with him.

"Come one. We will go confront them together. We need each others support, when we do this." He said to me as he dragged me from the room. I glanced back and saw the others trailing behind us.

As Christian led me towards Lissa's room, I slipped into her head to make sure they were atill there. They were, so I quickly got out of her head.  
As we arrived in front of Lissa's door, it was flung open, and there stood a smug looking Lissa. She gave Christian a huge smile, and kissed him right on the lips. He pushed her away, and leaned back. Her face fell, and she realized that I had told him.

"Come on in." She said still smiling. Everyone walked inside and saw Dimitri laying on Lissa's bed staring at the ceiling. He looked dazed. Lissa walked over and sat beside him. He glanced over at her, then moved into a sitting position and pulled her onto his lap. He kissed the side of her neck, and she giggled. Me and Christian made gagging noises, and Lissa glared at us while Dimitri just stared.  
Stan, alberta, and my mother, went and stood against the wall. Mia went and sat on the chair against the wall. Me and Christian glanced around then he grabbed my hand and oulled me closer to Dimitri, and Lissa. When we stopped in front of them, Christian didnt let go, of my hand and i didnt mind because i wanted to feel like someone cared. Everyone noticed this and there was a small gasp and muttering that went around the room. Me and Christian rolled our eyes and took a step closer to each other.

"How could you do this to us!" Christain asked calmly, but I saw the anger in his eyes. Lissa looked at us and scoffed. Dimitri looked confused.

"I didnt do anything to the two of you! Rose took Dimitri even though she knew I loved him, she's just a bitch. And Christian! You should be thanking me for what i did! Now people will feel sympathy for you and your popularity will increase. You two are so ungrateful!" She yelled at us.

"I didnt fucking know you liked Dimitri, you pshcycotic bitch!" i screeched at her. I wanted to slap the bitch, but I knew if i did hit her, then she had to make the first move.

"Also you didnt do anything for Christian! The only thing you proved is that you are just as horrible as the other royals! He never cared about popularity, or who liked him! He just wanted to be left alone! You are a selfish bitch, and you need to learn how to do things for others!" I screamed and everyone looked shocked at what we were saying to each other. I opened my mouth to speak again, but Christian put his hand over my mouth. I bit him. He squealed.

"Rosie! Why did you bite me!" He whined! I gave him a look.

"Keep the paws to yourself pyro!" I hissed at him, and smiled playfully. We smiled at each other, then he gave me a hug.

"Thanks! No one has ever stood up for me like that." He said quietly, although everyone heard. he let go and turned towards Lissa.

"You havent done anything for us. As Rosie said your a selfish bitch." He told her with disappointment in his eyes and voice. I poked him when he said, Rosie. He turned and grinned at me.

"Your parents would be ashamed of you Lissa. You're pathetic." I whispered, and shook my head at her. Me and Christain turned to Dimitri as Lissa stared at us in shock.

"And you! How could you do that! not only did you break my fucking heart, but you also hurt Christian, and Lissa is a moroi! Dimitri why!" i yelled at him. he flinched away from me.

"Look at what you fucking did! You made Rose cry! You are a sorry excuse of a guardian!" Christian said to him with hate in his eyes. Christian wrapped an arm around my waist and i put my arm around his shoulders. We walked from the room, and as we walked across campus we got so many weird stares.  
Me and Christian were headed for Dimitri's room, and Stan, my mother, and Alberta were atill following us. i wondered why they hadnt went to sdo something elese yet. Oh well. Me and Christian were still going to continue with our plan.

We arrived at Dimitri's door and I tried the door knob. It was unlocked. We walked in, and...

* * *

_I hope you all liked the chapter. I will update again soon if I can! I love you all! Please review!_  
_XOXO, Cammie _


	7. Thanks Deliciouse

I will be changing my screen name to Alone Forever, and I just thought I would tell you so you know about it. Sorry, but I am having trouble with part of the next chapter I am writing so it may take longer than I expected. Sorry for making you wait, but Im trying. Also the next chapter or two that I post, the things happening in them, you need to give most credit to deliciouse because she gave me wonderful ideas to get the story more drama. So thanks doll you are a great help, and everyone thanks for all the reviews, I love hearing what you have to say. Even if you dont like it that much, I still wanna hear. So pleaase review, and Ill try to update soon. Remember, credit for the next two chapters goes to deliciouse! 


	8. What the hell

My screen name is acually now **Alone forever cause your gone, **oddly enough I kinda forgot to put the rest of the name when I wrote it. Please read, and review. remember when you have ideas for the story tell me. you will get credit, and again thank you deliciouse for your wonderful idea. give deliciouse credit for this chapter and probably the next. Also for those of you that have read the Vampire Academy Series, I am thinking of writing my own version of what happened in Spirit Bound, when Rose took her trials. So tell me if you think this will be a good idea and I will do it. Also if I did write this story dimitri would show up during her trials. so yea on with the story...  
_

Disclaimer: I dont own vampire Academy. (tears) it belongs to Richelle Mead (but im gonna steal it from her one day!) lol

We walked in, and saw Dimitri and Adrian. I tilted my head to the side and gasped. how had he gotten here before us.  
''What the hell! We just left Dimitri in Lissa's room, like 2 minutes ago'' I yelled. Everyones eyes widened, except Christian's he was trying to figure out what was happening to, but he was doing it more calmly then me.  
''Little Dhamphir I think you need to sit down.'' He said calmly. I walked slowly forward, and sat on the edge of the bed. I pulled Christian with me, and he put an arm around my shoulders in a protective way. Dimtri flinched at this and christian hissed at him in a defensive way.  
''Anyways... Well who you just left with Lissa wasnt Dimitri. That was hans. I put a charm on a ring i gave him to make him look like Dimitri and act like him. I noticed Lissa acting a little evil and sorta crazy, so I went into one of her dreams and listened to what she was planning. She was going to compell Dimitri to sleep with her, then stay with him, and just sleep with him whenever she felt like it. The twist though was she was gonna stay with Christian, and she was going to compel kirova to kick you out and not let you become a guardian.'' Adrian said with sadness in his eyes.  
''Wait! There would have to be a reason for her to not allow me too be a guardian! So how was she gonna do that, because people would ask questions and wanna know why.'' I said smartly, or atleast I thought I was being smart until Adrian started talking.  
"She was going to compell her to think you hit her.'' He said, as he shook his head. I bit my tounge to stop from swearing about her.  
"Lets go see her.'' I said to them all, and grabbed Christian's hand to pull him out of the room. I saw Dimitri flinch again, but i didnt care because what happened with Lissa, and fake Dimitri was still fresh in my mind.  
Once again as me and Christian walked across campus holding hands we got more stares and whispers swirled around us. We ignored them all, and arrived at Lissa's door. We knocked but there was no answer. So we pulled the door open and walked inside, and Lissa was on the floor in front of Hans- i mean-"Dimitri" giving him a blow job.  
I started laughing and in between my laughs i said "That-laugh-isnt-laugh-dimitri" She finally looked up at us and saw Dimitri standing behind me and christian. She started shaking her head and stuttering. I walked over to Hans, who had thankfully covered himelf up, and pulled his ring off. he turned back into Hans.  
"what the fuck!" Lissa screamed. Then she fainted. Me and Christian started laughing our asses off. We were clutching each other trying to stay up right. Hans looked confused. I am assuming that was casue of the mind control.  
"Maybe we should do something about that" I said as i pointed at where Lissa lay on the floor. I poked her with my foot, and she stirred but didnt wake up. So i kicked her in the head, since no one else was trying to wake her up. She sat up quickly but hit her head on a table, and got knocked out. I left her this time, and said "Dumb blondes."  
_

No offense intended to blondes. Please review.

Add me on facebook for sneak peeks of chapters and ideas for stories i may write, and to find out more definite times i will update. Add me at either Morgan Jonah or sad loner (which was specifically made for fanfiction but i really dont care which you add)  
Later my lovelies.


	9. Help me auhtor note

Hey sweeties,  
I am having so much trouble with this right now. Please I need help. Someone give me an idea for this story. I am sorry, I know it has been awhile since I updated but Im trying please help me! I love you all!  
bye Hunni bunches.


	10. It isnt enough

Hey people,  
I have finally updated! I am so sorry! I know it was like 2 weeks since i last updated and I feel so bad. I promised one or two updates each week so sorry for not sticking with that promise. recently there have been some difuculties, but I would like to say thanks to one of my best most true friends Kristen Davis. Although I have only known her for less than a year, she is already a better friend then people i have known my whole life. So thanks Kristen, you're the best.  
Bye sweeties, Cammie.

* * *

(Rose P.O.V)

"Roza, please. I love you." Dimitri whispered as he stepped closer to me. I leaned away from him.

"That isnt enough. I'm sorry, but I cant." i said quietly. He flinched when I said that but he wasnt giving up.

"I know it hurt Roza, but it wasnt really me. I love you and wouldnt do that to you." He said as he grabbed my hand. i squeezed his hand tightly and a tear slid down my cheek as i said,

"I dont love you anymore." He let go of my hand and jumped back then he nodded his head slowly.

"Oh, i understand." He siad as he turned and left. As soon as he was out of the room, I jumped onto my bed and cried into my pillow. There was a knock on my door but i ignored it. The door opened and I looked over my shoulder and saw Christian. he ran to my bedside when he saw the tears, and grabbed my hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked me quietly.

"Dimtri came to talk to me." i whispered. I saw pain flash through his eyes.

"Then why are you crying? Yous hould be happy." He said as he sat on the bed and pulled me onto his lap. What is he talking about, I wondered. Then I realized he thought I had gotten back togther with Dimtri.

"I'm not with him." I said as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Then what happened?" he asked me.

_FLASHBACK:_

_After I left Lissa's room no one followed me, not even Christian and i was kind of happy about that because I was ready to hit something. i couldnt she would do this to me! i would have given up my life for her, she was my best friend, my sister, then she did this to me! As i was thinking I didnt notice the knock on the door._

_Dimtri had just walked into the room, and all I had was a bra and a pair of shorts on. His eyes widened, and I saw lust in them. He stood and stared at me, while i blushed._

_"Can you like turn around please?" i asked him, he nodded his head and then slowly turned around. I flitted to the otherside of the room and grabbed my t-shirt. i slid it over my head then moved and perched on the edge of my bed._

_"Ok, Im decent." i said, then he turned and looked at me with longing. _

_"Roza, I love you so much." he said as he moved forward and crushed me to his chest. i pushed him away from me, and saw the hurt look in his eyes. I ignore the look on his face and glared as i asked, _

_"What the hell do you think your doing?" he flinched at how loud I was and he took a small step towards me with his hands up. The way you would approach a wounded animal, and this made me more mad than I had been. _

_"Roza, whats wrong?" he asked me. _

_"Dont call me Roza!" i yelled. He stepped back and his eyes widened. _

_"And dont ask whats wrong! i can never look at you the same again! Imagine how easily that really could have been you with Lissa. Then you didnt even tell me! If you had of told me it could have been different." I screamed at him. He grabbed my hand as I went to punch him. He pulled it down to my side and I shivered as he leaned down and his breath blew on my neck. No matter what I would always love him, btu things werent the same. _

_"im sorry I didnt tell you, but me and Adrian decided it would be better if you didnt know because Lissa might find out somehow, if we had of told you. There is no way lissa coud get me to be with her, even if she used compulsion." Dimitri said calmly to me. _

_"Dont lie to me." I whispered._

_"What?" DImitri asked. He was incehs away! How had he not heard me!_

_"I said dont lie to me!" i yelled as I backed away from him. _

_"Roza please-" he started but I cut him off._

_"No! I wont listen to your lies anymore. You wouldnt be able to resist compulsion! And Adrian wanted to tell me. he told me! He said you were the one who decicded not to tell anyone and he just went with it because he just didnt want me to be hurt! But look how well that worked." I yelled at him. _

_"Roza, please. I love you." Dimitri whispered as he stepped closer to me. I leaned away from him._

_"That isnt enough. I'm sorry, but I cant." i said quietly. He flinched when I said that but he wasnt giving up._

_"I know it hurt Roza, but it wasnt really me. I love you and wouldnt do that to you." He said as he grabbed my hand. i squeezed his hand tightly and a tear slid down my cheek as i said, _

_"I dont love you anymore." He let go of my hand and jumped back then he nodded his head slowly._

_"Oh, i understand." He said as he turned and left._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Oh Rosie. It's ok. Eveyrthing will be fine." Christian whispered into my hair as he held me close. My tears finally stopped, and he pulled back and looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Lissa and I talked today." I pulled back from him, and my guard went up.

"Are you together again?" I asked him with a cold look, and my bitch voice.

"No. i told her there is someone else." he whispered as he leaned slowly forward. I leaned in and our lips met. it was fireworks. The electricity between us tingled me and ran through my body.

"That someone is you." Christian said as he pulled back. i smiled and kissed him again. We lay in my bed talking of random things, smiling and being happy in the blissful haze of our new realationship. Finally i decided we had enough time and I grimly asked him,

"What happened between you and Lissa?"

* * *

Heyy, I hope you like where I am heading with this story. Also please dont hate me for putting Christian and Rose together for the moment. They need comfort and they will find that together. Please review! I love you all even if you hate it,  
love Cammie.


End file.
